The invention relates to a method for the continuous production of chip-, fiber- and similar boards, in which a chip mass formed on a support and made from lignocellulose and/or cellulose-containing chips, fibers and the like is mixed with at least one binding agent, is hot pressed in a calender press having a heated pressure drum encircled on a part of its circumference by a steel band running over guide and pressure cylinders. The pressed board is led off in a continuous length.